the Cullens play Monopoly
by XxXBLaCKRoSEesXxX
Summary: when the Cullens invite Bella over for family fun night, she agrees, what's gonna happen to her? can she survive the madness of playing games with a family of vampires? some occness regular pairings.


**Disclaimer: so this is just a random fic I thought up. Unfortunately I don't own anything Twilight related, except for the characters of my own creation… nor do I own Monopoly...that would be nice. Thanks to SM for the inspiration and such. There may be some ooc stuff in this but that's what makes humor stories fun to write. So to the story!!!**

**The Cullens play Monopoly **

**Bella's POV**

After school was let out, Edward and I were ambushed by Alice. She was literally vibrating in place. With a grin spread across her face she walked over to us with grace I wish I had. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be afraid and run or not. Edward gave my hand a squeeze to reassure me, but I wasn't convinced.

"Bella sense you're not busy tonight would you mind coming over later" Alice said. She was grinning because she knew that I was homework free for the weekend, I couldn't use the homework excuse again. All that was due was a term paper, but not until two weeks from now. _"Dang you, Alice." _I thought. Hopefully this wasn't going to be too painful.

"Yeah, I guess, this isn't going to make me think twice about coming over, will it?" I asked.

Alice laughed and shook her head. "No of course not. Just some fun and games tonight." She said. I looked at Edward for some knowledge about what was going to happen. He just looked at me and grinned

"You have nothing to worry about Bella; everything is going to be fine. I think you're actually going to like tonight." He said. We walked to the Volvo, and I got in the front seat. Edward seemed fine with the whole thing. Alice was unpredictable sometimes. Hopefully this wouldn't kill me. I buckled myself in, and Edward dropped Alice off at home before taking me to Charlie's. He parked in his regular spot and we got out.

"Edward" I said closing the passenger side door.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked even though he knew what I was going to say.

"What is Alice planning to do?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"It was actually Esme's idea; she wants you over for a family fun night. She thought that it would be nice, to have us all together and have some fun." He said this as he opened the door of the house for me. I walked in feeling much better.

"I like Esme's idea. She's right it would be great to have a family fun night." I said smiling. The idea wasn't so bad. It actually sounded like a ton of fun. I had no idea what Alice was planning for family fun night, but at least I was semi prepared. I took out some chicken and put it in the oven for dinner while Edward sat in his usual spot in the kitchen.

"Yes but Alice is going to kill me for tell you, it was supposed to be a surprise."He grinned and I scowled at him. He grinned by favorite grin and I forgave him immediately. It was too much trouble for me to stay mad at him. Even though that was still a tender subject. I went back to work cutting up vegetables for a salad. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. His kissed to hollow of my neck. '

"What am I going to do with you" he asked me.

"I'm not sure" I said. I put the vegetables in a bowl.

Then the door banged open announcing that Charlie was home from work. Edward went to sit back down at his regular spot once again. Charlie put his gun up, and walked into the kitchen.

"It smells really good, Bells" he said.

"Thanks dad" I said

"Charlie, do you mind if Bella comes over tonight for fun night. Esme got this idea in her head that everyone should come home for the weekend and be together. So Emmett, Rose, and Jasper are going to be home this weekend. Bella is invited, to stay the night also if she wishes" Edward was really laying it on thick this time.

"I think that would be a great idea. Esme and Carlisle both want her there?" Charlie said

"Of course Bella is always welcome; Esme loves Bella like her own daughter." I could feel Edwards eyes smolder as he talked to Charlie. I made a choking sound.

"Well if she wants to then it's alright with me." Charlie said. "Bella I'm gonna go in the living room for a while, until dinner ok"

"Yeah sure dad, I'll call when dinner's done" I glared at Edward. He looked innocently back.

"What did I do this time?" he said

"You dazzled him. Don't you think it was a little over the top?" I said putting the knife in the drawer after it was washed.

"No"

"You didn't need to go that far with Charlie; you knew he would have let me go without you buttering him up." I said drying my hands on a towel.

"You're right. I'm sorry Bella" he said. His eyes burned with sincerity. _Ugg stupid sexy Volvo owning vampire. _

"What time is this family fun night going to start?" I asked going to sit on his lap. His rock-hard arms wrapped around me.

"When you're finished with everything here" he said. I laid my head on his chest listening for a nonexistent heartbeat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After I had cleaned everything in the kitchen, packed, and said goodbye to Charlie it was still only 7:00. We got into Edward's car and drove through the darkening roads of Forks. As we drove up the Cullen's driveway, everything looked normal. Except that every light in the house was on. I groaned and Edward squeezed my hand.

We parked in the garage, and Alice came out bouncing in place. "Bella are you ready?" she asked me.

"If I say no, will it get worse" I asked

"If you ruin this, the revenge of Alice will be knocking at your door" Alice said with way to much enthusiasm for a threat. Edward, Alice, and I walked into the house. I groaned for the second time in a few minutes. There were games everywhere. From Scene It by the t.v., to twister on the floor by the enormous window. Esme and Carlisle came out of the kitchen. Emmett came bounding up to me a pulled me into a bear hug.

"Bella, are you ready to have some fun?" he said.

"Emmett…can't breathe…" he put me down.

"Sorry Bella. Didn't mean to hug you that hard, forgot you were human for a second" he said. Rose came down the stairs with Jasper. Everyone stared at me until I was forced to say something.

"So what are we going to do first?" I asked

"How about Monopoly?" Alice said. I thought that it was weird the way she said that, but hey what was the worst that could happen. We all gathered around the dining room table and Carlisle grabbed the Monopoly board from under the table. He lifted the lid, set the board on the table. I was familiar with the game. Renee and I had played it many times when I was little. After I turned 14, she gave up trying to make me play with her. We switched to card games shortly after, because of boredom. In a matter of seconds the board and everything were all set up.

"Pick a playing piece" Edward said holding out his hand. I normally used the little car, but I choose the dog instead. I knew no one really wanted to use that one. How ironic that I got stuck with the dog piece. Jake was gonna laugh when I told him about this.

"Ok so everyone has to roll the dice and the person with the highest number gets to go first." Esme said reading over the directions quickly. Then it hit me.

"So none of you know how to play monopoly?" I said bewildered. This was a new one for me.

"Well, it's more of a brain refreshing, Bella; none of us have really played monopoly for at least 20 years." Edward said. I looked around the table. All of the vampires looked at me like I should know this.

"Oh" I said" oh no, I just realized something "everyone stared at me again.

"We're going to have to play in teams, only eight players can play, and there are nine of us" I said

"That's fine Bella"

"Yeah we can do that"

"Sure"

"Whatever"

We split into the regular teams, Edward and I, jasper and Alice, rose and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle. In the end Alice got to roll first. As the game progressed the more competitive. After Emmett and Rose were forced into debt, Alice, japer, Edward and I split everything and the game continued.

"NO FAIR Edward, YOU CHEAT!" Alice squealed. Even though the house was filled with vampires. Alice accused Edward from taxing her too much. Unfortunately the Cullens decided that they didn't like using the monopoly money. Well actually Emmett did. Emmett had a problem with the old guy on the money. So they decided to use real money. Why they all agreed is beyond me.

"Alice I did not, you're just being stupid" he said sticking his tongue out at Alice.

"Or real mature. At least I don't walk around like I have a stick shoved up my butt!" Alice and Edward glared at each other until Edward took a fifty out of our gigantic pile and handed her one.

"Thank you Edward" she said and they both sat down.

I looked at Jasper. "Why didn't you do anything?" I asked.

"I didn't think it was necessary, I mean it's just a game isn't it" Jasper said.

"Oh well yeah, but usually I'd think that you might do something" I said

"Yeah but, Alice and Edward would have just traded insults, nothing more, they do this a lot. Especially when we play games. That's why we don't do this very much. _Some_ of us like to get to competitive" he said eyeing Emmett and Rose playing on the Xbox. We could here Emmett and Rose yelling at each other.

"I don't think Emmett likes to lose too much." I said.

"No, especially not to Rose" Jasper said cracking a grin. I grinned back and the game continued.

"Emmett, you're so dumb sometimes! Just because you won doesn't give you the right to get a BIG HEAD!" Rose said from the living room. "It's as big as a watermelon!"

"Well at least, I'm not a dumb blonde, my heads filled with something that's not hot air!" he shouted. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he ran, and Rose followed.

Jasper and I started to laugh as Rose tried to beat Emmett senseless.

A few more fights later it was just Alice and Edward left playing. Esme and Carlisle gave up long ago. Jasper and I continued to talk.

OoOoOoOo

After a while I gave up on listening to Edward and Alice argues about land and money. By midnight I was dead on my feet. I crawled up the stairs, down the hall to Edward's room. I opened the door. My bag was on Edward's couch. I grabbed it and went to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth, put my PJ's on, I went back to Edward's room. I opened the door and there was Edward. He was sitting on the couch with his arms waiting for me. I crawled into them and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Did you have at least some fun tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually I did. Jasper and I had a great time talking. It was fun to watch Rose chase Emmett around the house for calling her a dumb blonde." I said smiling as I remembered the moment.

"Alice is going to be happy that you had fun then." He said. He started to hum my lullaby, and I fell asleep quickly.

**Disclaimer: Yay I finished. Did you like it? I did, it was fun to write. Hope you liked it to. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
